Shattered Ruby
by Dark Dreamer.xx
Summary: What happens if you have to travel back in time, to save the people you love? From Tom Riddle! What happens when you fall in love? A shattered ruby, and a shattered heart. Dis: J.K. Rowling owns all things Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1: The End

**Authors Notes: All things Harry Potter are J.K. Rowling's of course.  
A/N: This happens in their 7th year, and Voldemort was not defeated yet. Oh, and its Hermione's POV (point of view).**

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. My best friend and perhaps more, Ron Weasley had just died. He had died in the cruel hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. I ran over to her, pointed my wand and yelled the killing curse without hesitation. Her eyes widened in shock, and she fell dead cold to the ground. I felt no sympathy for her, she deserved it. I then started battling other Death Eaters, always seeing someone double over in death. It was a horrid sight, but I knew this was war, but I wished it wasn't. I was right beside the entrance door to Hogwarts, and Harry was a few yards away from me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw he was battling Voldemort. He looked over in my direction for a split second, and bam. He was dead, killed by Voldemort. Tears sprung to my eyes, as I couldn't help to think that it was my fault. I was then thrown back into Hogwarts with a curse, and I writhed in pain. It didn't last long though, as I jumped up to my feet. I had no where to run to know, but I knew one person that could help, and that is where I was headed.

I walked down the halls of Hogwarts, tears pouring down my cheeks. My bushy hair was even messier than it appeared. I started to pick up the speed, knowing I wouldn't make it in time. Nothing could be done now, and I knew it. My only two best friends were dead, the dark lord won. I was lost. I was still going to see the only person that could help, Dumbledore. Even though he wasn't here anymore, he was still here in spirit or portrait anyways. I ran up to the spiral staircase, and ran up it seeing as it was already opened for some reason unknown to me. I got up there and saw a dead death eater in front of the desk, accompanied by McGonagall, our now former headmistress. I slumped down on the wall, losing all hope. I looked up at Dumbledore, pleading with my eyes. I could still see all my loved ones dying, right in front of my eyes. That evil cackle was the most threatening, and horrible. I could barely speak right now, but I tried my best, which turned out to be a cracking, scared voice.

"P- Professor Dumbledore. What do I do? I don't know what to do... Their all... Dead..." Tear just kept coming, and I had to wipe them constantly to see clearly. My vision was blurred, but I could see the sparkle in his eyes, as if there was still hope. I never doubted Dumbledore, and that made my tears subside, as if there was really a hope. I knew there wasn't, but I still held the tears in for his benefit. That's when he spoke,

"Hmm... There is... one last hope." He looked deep in concentration, as if he wasn't quite sure. I really didn't care, as long as it could save my best friends.

"What is it? I'll do anything to save them, professor!" I said this a little more confidently, as I stood up. I would do anything to get them back, anything. Even if it would mean sacrificing myself, it wasn't like there was anywhere in this world for me now.

"Hermione, what do you know of time traveling? I was thinking... If you're up to it that is..." I gasped. I knew what he was thinking that would involve time travel. There was no use in going into the future, so it must be in the past. But that was illegal! Yet, it was to save my friends, and it was for a good cause.

"I'll do anything professor." I wasn't so sure now; it would be against the law. What if I was caught? Who cared, as long as it would save the future, or the present now? I had no clue what I would have to do though, maybe warning Harry of the attack?

"Go into my desk, and tap your wand at the last drawer. You will find a necklace in there. You have to listen to every step Hermione, or else you know of the consequences. They could be fatal." I nodded my head, knowing that no one should mess with time travel. Yet, I had every faith in him, and apparently he had every faith in me as well. I walked over to his desk and did as instructed. I took out the necklace and examined it closely. It was a heart-shaped ruby, with a gold-like chain. It looked dazzling. I stared at it in awe and knew it must have cost a lot. Then I put my head back into the battle at hand, and looked up at Dumbledore for further instructions.

"Now, I already made the potion and put it inside there, and charged it up. All you have to do is point your wand at it, and chant the date you wish to go back to. You should probably go back to the year 1944, September 1st." I was a bit confused, but then I realized that was when Tom Riddle, Voldemort, was in his seventh year of Hogwarts, the same as her. I had killed some death eaters in the battle, one mainly being Bellatrix Lestrange (who killed Ron), but I never thought I had to kill someone on purpose, in front of a whole innocent school.

"Y-You want me to kill him? I guess…." I was going to say I guess I can do it, but then Dumbledore cut me off and said,

"No! Heavens no! Just, keep an eye on him. By all means, don't go easy on him. Just don't ask, but trust me. Take the envelope on my desk, and give it to my past self when you get there. When you wake up, just ask for professor Dumbledore. Unfortunately, this method of time travelling may leave you a little bruised up, as you are now. You have to leave soon though; the Death Eaters are coming in the castle, hurry!" I nodded and quickly pointed my wand at the necklace, putting it around my neck first. It was like it was made perfectly to fit me. I chanted 1944, September 1st.

Then all of a sudden, the room began to spin around me, which just gave me a bigger headache. I had blood all over my body, and I could just barely stand up, even standing up in the office took most of my force. I was then thrown against a hard floor, a little furry. I moved my hand and realized it was grass I had fallen into. I then slowly put my wand back in my robe pocket, and turned on my back. I finally let out a scream of pain, for even moving that much. I knew I was slipping into unconsciousness, so I just let it come peacefully. But then I felt strong hands grab me off the ground, but the next thing I saw was darkness.

A bright white light blinded my vision as I opened my eyes. I quickly closed them, wondering where I was. Then it all came back to me, I travelled in the past. But - did it actually work? My pain had subsided a lot from what it was before. I slowly opened my eyes and it took a minute for them to adjust. Then, I saw that I was in the hospital wing. Did that mean I had stayed in Hogwarts? Or was this the past Hogwarts? I had so many questions, but I remembered I need to find Dumbledore, portrait or alive. Just then a head nurse came in, and I knew I was in the past now. She was not the regular nurse, so it must have been the past one.

"Heavens! You're awake! We thought you would never recover! Here, drink this. I injected most of the medicine, so you should be fine by dinner. Tell me, what is your name dear?" The nurse talked fast, but I followed most of it. I slowly sat up, now feeling some pain, but hardly any. I quickly drank the contents of the cup, and then gagged at the taste. I shook my head, handing the empty cup back.

"Well you didn't expect it to taste like pumpkin juice now did you? What on Earth happened to you?! Tell me dear, what's your name?" She asked again.

I shook my head. "I need to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore? But Why –" She seemed like she wasn't going to let me see him, so I cut her off.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore. Now!" I saw the nurse shake her head, and then stalk off through the hospital doors. What happened next surprised me, the nurse came back with another man who looked like Dumbledore, but younger. His beard wasn't as long, and his hair wasn't as gray, but he still held that sparkle. I was so amazed that I jumped out of my bed, and was about to run up and hug him when I remembered that he had no clue who I was.

I looked from him to the nurse, not sure what to do at the moment. So, I did the only think instructed to. I walked up to him, pulled the envelope out of my pocket, and handed it to him. I saw the nurse try to peer at it, but Dumbledore politely shook her off. His eyes widened, but then they died down, and he had an amused smile. I now wondered what was written in that envelope, but then he looked at me. He turned to face the nurse, which I failed to hear her name. But, what shocked me next were the words that came out of his mouth.

* * *

**Last Author Notes: I hope you liked the first chapter! It would be appreciated if you reviewed!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**A/N: Continued from the last chapter! This is longer than the last one! **

* * *

I looked from him to the nurse, not sure what to do at the moment. So, I did the only think instructed to. I walked up to him, pulled the envelope out of my pocket, and handed it to him. I saw the nurse try to peer at it, but Dumbledore politely shook her off. His eyes widened, but then they died down, and he had an amused smile. I now wondered what was written in that envelope, but then he looked at me. What shocked me next were the words that came out of his mouth.

"Madame Roselyn, this young lady here is Hermione Granger. She is an exchange student from an all girls Academy. It seems that when her parents were getting ready to leave, they were attacked by a dark wizard. I'm sorry for your loss miss Granger." He looked down at me with sadness, as if he knew what I'd been through. It was true that my parents were dead, and they were killed by a dark wizard. I was glad that he thought up of a lie for me though instead. I guess Granger wasn't a popular wizard name, so it seemed okay to use. The nurse seemed to be hanging on his every word with concern. Then Professor Dumbledore spoke again, looking at me.

"Miss Granger, I trust you are well enough to come down for your sorting tonight." It took a moment for me to realize he was talking to me, but then I shook my head, and forced a smile. He then started to speak again. "Good. Now, you will be sorted after the first years, so just wait beyond the Great Hall doors. They won't be that hard to find, I'm sure a smart witch like yourself will find them." He gave me a wink, and I smiled at him. I sat up in the bed and noticed I was in Hogwarts robes still, but the Gryffindor badge was taken off. At least my cover wasn't blown. Dumbledore then turned to the nurse, and spoke a few words while I started to put on my shoes.

The nurse came over to me and placed a charm on me. She said that it was so I looked cleaned up for the sorting. I noticed that the first years would actually begin sorting really soon, so I would have to leave. I walked over to a mirror and noticed that I now had no blood stains, and my hair was still a little bushy, but straighter, falling down in ringlets. I gave a smile and noticed I still had the necklace upon my neck. People would probably think it was from a boyfriend, but they could and would talk all they want. I said a quick good-bye to the nurse, and headed down to the Great Hall.

I wasn't nervous, and I wasn't shaking. In fact, my head was up confidently, and my face showed no fear. I guess since all I have been through changed me, but at least I wasn't a nervous wreck. I knew there were other things at hand here though. Once I got to the Great Hall doors, they were closed but I could hear clapping, and a faint Dumbledore's voice. I stood in the middle, back straight, emotionless. I could do this, and nothing would stop me. I placed a smile on my face, and waited for the doors to open.

The doors opened, and every head turned to face me. I ignored them and looked up to Professor Dumbledore. I almost forgot that he wasn't headmaster at this time, for he was sitting down at the table, and another man was by the hat. I remembered reading about him, his name was Headmaster Dippet and motioned for me to come and sit on the stool, so I gave a quick nod, and started to walk down the long aisle. I took quick glances at the house tables, and could see lots of people whispering about me. I knew I still had some bruises, but none were on my face. That was a good thing.

I approached the hat, and sat down on the stool. I looked straight forward at the doors that I came through. The hat was placed upon my head and I heard it starting to talk to me, through my thoughts. The hat knew everything

'A time traveler? That's illegal you know. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me.'

'Now, what house shall we put you in? You are a smart one, but not Ravenclaw. You are very loyal, but Hufflepuff would not suit. That leaves only two houses. Slytherin and Gryffindor. I see you were once in Gryffindor, but you have changed now, haven't you?'

I didn't talk back to the hat; I just tried thinking for it to hurry up with the sorting. This seemed to take a few minutes, and it seemed to be my longest sorting ever. Finally, the hat spoke to everyone in the great hall.

"Slytherin!" My eyes widened a little bit, how could he place me to Slytherin? The hat was removed and I walked over to the Slytherin table. I started to walk down it, ignoring the invite from people to site with them, some even threatening. They only wanted to know how I got here, and if the rumors were true. I wouldn't give them that delight though. I would just try to avoid them all, while working on the task at hand. It was an odd task and I didn't see how it would help, but maybe Dumbledore just wanted a better life for me here. I really had no clue. I took a seat at the very end of the table, and assumed everyone knew I was a 7th year. Dippet probably told them. Just as food appeared, a badge also appeared on my plate. Noticing it was a head girl badge, I looked up to the staff table with confusion. Professor Dumbledore gave a slight nod of the head, and I gave a faint smile back. The badge then magically appeared upon my robe. That's when I noticed a few other students sitting around me. There was an open seat in front of me, but that was the only vacant one. Mostly guys were sitting around me, and now I felt a tad out of place. I looked around the great hall and noticed mostly guy eyes on me. I looked down, hoping I didn't look so ugly that they couldn't stop but stare. Just then a male from my right spoke to me. He had short blonde hair, with features upon his face which made him look younger than he was, but also a little cute.

"Welcome to Slytherin, my name is Abraxas Malfoy. Maybe I can show you to your head quarters... "He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No thank you, Malfoy. I am quite capable of finding it myself." I replied back with a stern voice. I would probably have to start calling him by his first name, but it just sounded odd to me.

"You'll come around. So, tell us about yourself. Where are you from, why are you here?" He said in a little more demanding voice. I suppose Dumbledore didn't tell them everything, or they weren't paying attention. That's when I noticed someone sit across from me, he was a handsome person, if I had to say so myself. He had black hair, and was tall. He also had dark eyes, which only made him more memorizing. I now knew that this was Tom Riddle, and I looked away from him in disgust.

"I'm from an Academy of all girls. I'm here because I transferred here. Now if you don't mind, I have to go find the head quarters." I saw him raise an eyebrow. "By myself." He seemed to turn back to his food, so I stood up and started to head for the doors. That's when I noticed another presence beside me.

"Allow me to show you the way. I am head boy after all." I was going to object but it would probably look suspicious if I suddenly knew my way around. We walked out into the halls, and I started to follow him along. I then noticed who it was, Tom Riddle. 'Great, Just Great!' I thought. I would have to share living quarters with him!

We approached a portrait near the room of requirements and inside the portrait was a little girl in a white dress, with a boy in a black suit. They were holding hands, and looking at us, awaiting the password.

"Serpent." He glanced in my direction, but I just watched the two children in the portrait laughing. That's when I noticed the portrait open up, and I made sure to remember the password. I walked in and noticed that the room was covered mostly in green, but also had other colors as well. There were black couches that were in front of the fireplace, forming a box, except there were only three couches there. There were to tables off to the left side, which were in front of two large bookcases and they had wooden chairs around them. They must be for studying or eating at. I looked up and noticed that above one door the name 'Head Boy' was there and above another door 'Head Girl'. I ignored Tom, AKA Voldemort, and walked up to my room. I opened the door and gasped at the site. It was the same color scheme as before with Green and black, but also had purple. The blankets were silk, and there was a balcony out a back door. She turned to her right and saw another door. She opened it up, thinking it was a private room. It was a bathroom and had two other doors, probably since they shared one. That was going to be a hassle. I shut the door, and walked back in to my room, and walked out of my room, closing and locking the door behind me. I walked over to the right-hand couch, and sat on it, legs taking up the rest of the couch. I looked over to my left and sat Tom sitting there, analyzing me. I gave him a cold look, and crossed my arms.

"What are you looking at?" I asked coldly.

"Obviously you. I want answers. Why did you move here, and what's your name?" He answered back, with an edge to his voice.

"Right, like I'm just going to spill all my information out to you. Someone who so rudely demanded these answers?!" I wasn't going to back down until he started acting at least a little nice towards me. Dumbledore said not to go easy on him after all. But, it would be nice to get the story out to at least one person, so then word would travel around and she wouldn't have to explain again.

"My sincere apologies. May I please ask what you are doing here?" He said with a false, sweet tone to his voice. I rolled my eyes, and sat up, facing him.

"I mine as well tell someone, so I don't have thousands asking me tomorrow. My name is Hermione Granger, obviously. You would have known this stuff if you arrived on time for the sorting. I transferred here because, well, just because." I sighed. I was only putting on a show; it would be hard for someone to admit their parents are dead. I already knew my story, but it was still hard for me even though it was a fake story. Perhaps it was because it was also true. I continued,

"My parents were murdered in front of my eyes when we were about to move to London… I was offered a place at my old school, but there were just too many memories… I didn't get a look at who killed them; I just tried to battle them. I know it was foolish, but I came out alive, because I floo'd away. Foolish and cowardly..." I looked down at my feet, feeling more ashamed. I did run away from the battle back home, and people probably thought I was dead back there. He then began to talk.

"Oh. Well then, it looked like our schedules are fairly similar. By the way… I don't think that was cowardly at all." I noticed he had my schedule, which I didn't even notice arrived. He was acting like he didn't hear what I told him, but I knew he did. "I'll see you tomorrow Miss Granger." He tossed the letter to me, and headed out the common room. He was probably going to tell his mini Death Eaters the information. I laughed at mini Death Eaters, but that just reminded me of Draco Malfoy for some reason. After all, he was a mini Death Eater, wasn't he?

I took the letter and noticed I had double Defense against the Dark Arts tomorrow. That class would be held all the way until lunch. I sighed. I looked at the professor's name, and saw it was Slughorn. Hopefully he won't invite me to join his little club though. I took the letter up stairs to my room, and threw it on an end table. I went over to a trunk that was in front of my bed, and opened it up. I saw that there was clothing, my exact size. I smiled, glad that Dumbledore provided me with some. I then went over to a closest and opened it up. I also saw some regular clothes there. I took out a tank top, and then went to the dressers. I opened the first drawer, and then closed it. There were undergarments in there. Then I opened the second drawer and saw some pajamas. I took out pajama bottoms which had brooms all over them, and slipped on the tank top and bottoms. I then folded my dirty clothes and put them off to the side. I climbed into my bed, and snuggled up to the silk blankets. Then, I went into a dreamless sleep.

_Quick Tom Riddle POV_

I was headed to the dungeons for another meeting with my Death Eaters. We would probably discuss the new girl, and now I had a story to tell. Although, I wanted to know more about her. I would have to act nice around her, and try to get as much information as possible. I heard rumors about her looking like death when she arrived here, but I didn't ask her that. She was a headstrong girl, as I was headstrong as well. She was no match for me though, and I would prove that tomorrow in class.

**A/N: I will have some Quick Tom Riddle POV's up, so that it will explain what he thinks at times. Please comment if you like those POV's, or want them to be longer to show him in the meetings, etc... After a few reviews, the third chapter will be put up! Thanks!  
Dis: J.K. Rowling owns all things Harry Potter**


	3. Chapter 3: Mallory

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I have had no muse what so ever. Then, my internet stopped working for a few days and I was graphic-making and got the inspiration to continue this story! I have decided on a new direction to take it. Hopefully no one is too upset by it. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Sorry if I have any grammer/spelling errors, I am not an amazing writer nor do I have a Beta Reader.**

**Also, I do not own the Harry Potter series or whatever because if I did, during the making of the movie, I would be in it. -happy sigh-  
**

* * *

Previously: I took the letter and noticed I had double Defense against the Dark Arts tomorrow. That class would be held all the way until lunch. I sighed. I looked at the professor's name, and saw it was Slughorn. Hopefully he won't invite me to join his little club though. I took the letter up stairs to my room, and threw it on an end table. I went over to a trunk that was in front of my bed, and opened it up. I saw that there was clothing, my exact size. I smiled, glad that Dumbledore provided me with some. I then went over to a closest and opened it up. I also saw some regular clothes there. I took out a tank top, and then went to the dressers. I opened the first drawer, and then closed it. There were undergarments in there. Then I opened the second drawer and saw some pajamas. I took out pajama bottoms which had brooms all over them, and slipped on the tank top and bottoms. I then folded my dirty clothes and put them off to the side. I climbed into my bed, and snuggled up to the silk blankets. Then, I went into a dreamless sleep.

They were asking too many questions. Stop; stop asking so many questions because I do not know the answers. They surrounded Hermione like animals, all peering down at her with accusing eyes. They kept asking questions, so many questions that she did not know how to react. She couldn't pick one questions out from the other. So many faces were around her, some of those faces were dead and some were alive. Suddenly, one face stood out from the rest to her. It was Harry Potter, one of her best friends but no, this did not make any sense to her. Harry was dead, wasn't he?

"Remember," he said out loud. Then, everyone else that was around her began chanting the same word that Harry said. They started to grab on to her arms and she thrashed about, trying to ask what she was supposed to remember but no words would come out of her mouth. Tears started to pour down her eyes and suddenly she felt a great weight lifted off her. She sat up and looked around her surroundings. It was just a dream, just a nightmare; she was in her bed still. She lowered herself back down, snuggling up to the soft silky blankets. She gave a sigh as she remembered the previous events of the past few days and got up to get ready for the day ahead of her. She had double Potions first and then after lunch she had Arithmancy and then History of Magic.

After she got ready, she checked the clock to make sure that she had enough time before class to go to the Great Hall for Breakfast. She quickly ate breakfast in the Great Hall then made her way to the Potions classroom. Hermione was glad that her timetable said where it was in case anyone asked how she knew where it was. She walked into the classroom and her eyes slightly widened in shock because the room was full already with chatting students. She looked around for a spot to sit and saw two spots, one was next to Tom Riddle and the other was next to a Gryffindor student. She chose the one next to the Gryffindor student, not wanting to work beside Tom Riddle in this class.

"Good morning everyone! Since this is the first class of the year, we will start off with an easy potion. You will be working with the person next to you on this one because it's a great way to get to know the person you are sitting beside. I know, I know! Seems almost too easy to be true, doesn't it? Well, don't you worry about that because there will be homework assigned. This year will be anything but easy, which is why I'm starting with theSwelling Solution potion today. Well, the ingredients and instructions are on the board. Get to work!" The professor clapped his hands together and looked at the students eagerly and then he went and sat at his desk. Hermione had met this professor before, in the future and she knew him by Professor Slughorn. She wondered if he had that Slug club thing still going and hoped that she wouldn't be invited. She still remembered the party she went to with Cormac, which was a complete disaster.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you," she said turning to her partner. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair that covered most of his forehead. He didn't appear to be the most welcoming company.

"I'll just get the ingredients and we can get this over with quickly," he replied back and then went to get the ingredients as mentioned. Hermione was taken back by his attitude towards her. She was nothing but nice to him and he just threw it back in her face like that. Was it just because she was sorted into Slytherin? She always thought if Slytherins just acted a little nicer that the whole school wouldn't hate them as much. Seems she wasn't as correct in that as she was before. She really did have a lot to learn about how the students of Slytherin were like. He came back and they began to work on the potion. Over an hour went by and they were finished, patiently waiting the professor to come over to assess their work. Once he got over there he had nothing but a grin on his face.

"Why, this is just splendid! It's basically perfect. I'll be keeping an eye on you two," he said with a wink as he walked away, a little twinkle shining in his eye. She looked around the classroom and saw a few other students already done the potion. Some of the potions did not look completely correct but most of them looked as acceptable as hers. She looked over to the Gryffindor student sitting beside her, who hadn't said a word to her since the first time they spoke. She wanted to try and get to civil terms with this Gryffindor, as it seemed they would probably be partners for future potions classes.**  
**

After Potions, Hermione started to walk back to the Great Hall for lunch when someone joined her on the walk there. It was Malfoy, the person she had met during the sorting ceremony and she couldn't help but to frown.

"Hello, Hermione. Some potions class, eh? Professor Slughorn seems to have taken a shine to you, if you don't be careful you might be special enough to land in his club! Only his most promising students get in it," he said with an added wink, obviously trying to make some light conversation.

"I'm not too interested in joining clubs, thank you very much. I'd rather have the extra time to complete homework assignments and studying instead of having social gatherings," Hermione replied back as they approached the Great Hall entry way.

"Who would rather be studying than being at a party, conversing with such a fine catch such as myself?" He questioned her while they headed to the Slytherin table.

"Anyone with a brain, Malfoy," Hermione replied back, frowning as she wondered why he kept talking to her like this. The Malfoy she knew back home would've never talked this civil to her but then again they were in different houses and there were quite a good number of circumstances as well. He seemed to find this funny because he laughed as they sat down. Abraxas Malfoy had chosen to sit down to her right.

"Still pestering the lady, Abraxas?" A voice asked that was sitting over one seat to the right, across from Hermione. The voice belonged to none other than Thomas Riddle Jr, also more widely known as (in the future) Lord Voldemort. Hermione started to pile her plate with different assortments.

"Not at all, my – er – Tom," Abraxas replied with a look on his face that clearly said 'I can not believe I just said that' Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked back and forth between them. Of course she knew what he was probably going to say (my Lord, or something along those lines) but she didn't want them to know that.

" 'My Tom' I didn't know you two were dating," Hermione said looking between them, making sure to widen her eyes as an effect. The expression on Tom's face was – well – he didn't exactly have an expression there but Abraxas looked absolutely ansty.

"I was going to say my friend, I just switched what I was going to say at last minute," Abraxas said with a nervous laugh. Hermione was slightly surprised he was able to think of an excuse that quickly. Then again, she never really pegged Slytherins as a smart or noble bunch. Rephrase: She never really pegged Malfoys as smart or noble. At least she was still right about one thing, they weren't the most noble. She just said a simple 'oh' and continued to eat her lunch in silence. She looked up at the head table and noticed that Professor Dumbledore was making his way along the Slytherin table. He stopped behind her and she turned to face him with a quizzical expression on her face, wondering what he might want.

"Miss Granger, do you mind if you drop by my office after your last class? I'd like to have a few words with you," Albus Dumbledore said in a soft and polite tone. Hermione nodded her head and waited until he had moved on to continue eating her lunch. She wondered what he would like to speak to her about but she would find out soon enough, after her last class.

After a very uneventful Arithmancy and History of Magic (where she got five foot page essay home work assignment), she remembered that Dumbledore wanted to see her in his office but she realized she had no clue where that was. In her time, he was the headmaster so everyone knew where his office was. However, since he was just a professor here in this time (she recalled that he taught Transfiguration), she wasn't sure where his office was located. She stood outside her History of Magic door, hoping to ask the professor when everyone else left, when someone touched her shoulder. She turned around and looked at the person, waiting for them to speak.

"I saw you waiting here and realized you probably don't know where Dumbledore's office is. I would be honored to escort you there," Tom Riddle said with an obviously fake smile on his face as he looked down at her (he was taller than her, after all).

She looked back into the classroom where students were still leaving and then said, "Oh, alright." She followed him to the office, remembering where they were going every step of the way. It seemed his office wasn't too far from the Transfiguration room, which would make it even more easier to remember.

"Here we are. Would you like for me to wait for, so we can head down to dinner together?" He asked again and Hermione couldn't help but scowl. What did he think, that she was a lost little puppy who needed someone to take her everywhere?

"No thank you, I can find the Great Hall myself, I assure you," she said as she stepped up to Dumbledore's office, knocking three times so that he would know she was there for their meeting. Tom gave a slight nod of his head then took off, presumably towards the Great Hall for dinner, but you never know. After hearing a 'come in' from her professor, she pushed the door open and walked into the office. Inside of the office there were a few little trinkets here and there and two chairs in front of his desk. One chair, surprisingly, was occupied. She stood in shock, until Dumbledore's voice shook her to the present.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure you are well acquainted with Mister Mallory here?" She looked up to Dumbledore confused. She knew the person sitting in the chair, but his surname was not Mallory, no, it was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was his full name, to be exact. "I know you are probably very surprised, please, take a seat." She did as she was told and sat down, still not quite believing what she was seeing. What was he doing here? Did Voldemort know she was here so he sent him back as well somehow? So many questions were running through her head. "Draco here has come from where you came from, with a note from the same person yours was from. Don't look so surprised, dear, and yes I do know his actual surname is Malfoy. However, Malfoy isn't a common surname and so I find it prudent that we switched it to Mallory."

"Professor, I don't understand, it is a note from you? I mean, a note from future you? That can't be possible, you would never send Malfoy here," she looked at the professor, wondering what was going on. She was smart, but she didn't have the answers to everything.

"Well, Draco here stumbled into my office sometime this morning and after reading the letter, I do believe that I would have sent him here."

"But he's a death eater! He'll ruin everything!" She said with a sigh, not exactly sure what he would ruin but he could tell the future dark lord everything and that knowledge was not good in his hands.

"Hermione, I know you trust the future me, so I think you should trust his decision. Draco is here to help you, not ruin you. I would explain it all more but I believe that it is up to him to decide what he wants to tell you and when he is ready to tell you. He will of course still be in Slytherin, as the sorting hat still deems him belonging in that house."

"Of course I trust you, Professor Dumbledore," she gave a sigh. Even though this past Dumbledore wasn't the one she knew in the future, she still felt a lot of trust towards him. "Well, what's his story? I mean, like the one you made up for me…"

"Draco Mallory here is from Durmstrang and his family and yours have known each other for a very long time. His parents decided to switch him to this school so that you wouldn't be alone, even after they offered a place in their home for you to stay. Of course, you thought it would trouble them to move in with them so you politely declined."

"Okay," she said, still a little confused about this whole thing. She had to remember to trust Dumbledore though, Harry always did and most of the time he never led him wrong. She awkwardly stood up after Dumbledore told them that they should go get some dinner and get acquainted with the rest of the Slytherins. Just as Hermione and Draco were about to leave, Dumbledore spoke up again,

"Oh, and Hermione, I think you and Tom should plan a prefects meeting soon. I'll be sending you a letter full of a few topics that I think you two should cover. And remember, the key to your heart is your one true desire do be careful not to jump through the ring of fire. Cheerio!" Hermione walked through the door and made her way to the Great Hall, with Draco Malfoy by her side. She couldn't help but feel hatred for him, for all that she knew about him, but she would trust Dumbledore and let him explain later. She wasn't sure what he meant by the last thing Dumbledore said to her but he was always saying weird, philosophical things in the future as well, even when he was just a portrait. She wondered if he read a book of quotes so that he could say them at random times to get someone to think, or if he just made them up on the spot and it related to the situation at hand. Either way, it probably wasn't anything too important that she had to worry about at the moment. What she had to worry about, was all the faces that looked at Draco and her when they entered the Great Hall. She noticed he had already begun to walk to the Slytherin table and she followed him, making sure to get a seat beside him. She didn't want to let him out of her hearing range, since she still didn't fully trust him yet.

"Who are you?" Someone sneered across from her and it was someone she hadn't met before. He had a wide jaw and short brown hair. He wasn't handsome or even really cute; he just looked really irking some.

"Draco Mallory and I'd appreciate it if you did not talk to me while I am eating. I'd rather not see or hear something disgusting while I eat," Hermione couldn't help it; she let out a little chuckle behind her hand. She noticed Malfo-Mallory looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She couldn't help it if he found it amusing what he said, especially since it was directed to someone from his own house.

"Excuse Nott, it's just we haven't seen you around here before. Are you here for the same reason as Hermione Mister –" Tom let the sentence hanging, obvious expecting Draco to say his name and the reason why he was here. Hermione started to eat and looked at the exchange out of the corner of her eye, hoping Mallory wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Draco Mallory. No, I'm not here for the same reason as Hermione. I'm here _for_ Hermione. Who might you be?" Draco responded back, wanting to know this person's name. Although, Hermione was pretty sure Draco already knew because his eyes didn't widen in shock or anything once he heard the name.

"Tom Riddle. I am the head boy here. What do you mean you are here for her?"

"Ah – that's a whole other story for another time," he laughed draping an arm around Hermione. She felt herself tense up as Draco Mallory's arm went around her. She dropped her fork and looked at him.

"Draco, do you mind if you come to my dorm after so that we can talk?" She said it in more of a commanding voice because she wasn't going to accept no as an answer. She felt relieved as he took his arm off of her and nodded his head. They continued to eat, making a few short comments here and there, mainly Hermione telling him what she had learned from Hogwarts and where everything was (to keep up appearances). The students seated around them offered in their two cents every once and a while too, especially the females who seemed to be quite drawn to him as well. She was just preparing for tonight when she could yell at Draco "Mallory" freely and as much as she wanted.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think about me adding Draco in the story? I felt she could use someone from the 'future' to remind her of everything and that she needed some sort of companion there. Well, they won't become friends too quickly but I suspect they will have an understanding after the next chapter. **

Swelling Solution


	4. Chapter 4: Letters

**I have to say, I do not really like the direction I started with this story. However, I wrote it a few years ago so I feel like I should attempt to continue it for the people who want to see where it is going. Reviews would be helpful, especially if you feel I should keep going with the story or give up on it and start a new one. I'm noticing a lot of errors in my previous chapters and if I do continue with the story, I will update them (but not too drastically so you would have to re-read them).**

* * *

_Previously: __"Draco, do you mind if you come to my dorm after so that we can talk?" She said it in more of a commanding voice because she wasn't going to accept no as an answer. She felt relieved as he took his arm off of her and nodded his head. They continued to eat, making a few short comments here and there, mainly Hermione telling him what she had learned from Hogwarts and where everything was (to keep up appearances). The students seated around them offered in their two cents every once and a while too, especially the females who seemed to be quite drawn to him as well. She was just preparing for tonight when she could yell at Draco "Mallory" freely and as much as she wanted._

After dinner, Hermione and Draco headed up to the heads' dormitories. They walked through the living area and to Hermione's private room, so that they wouldn't be overheard. Once inside the room, Hermione placed a silencing spell on the room just in case there were any eavesdroppers outside in the common area while they were in there. She couldn't risk anyone over-hearing what she had to say – scratch that – yell at Draco 'Mallory'.

"Listen here, Malfoy. I do not trust you. However, I do trust Dumbledore – which is the only reason I will respect his decision in sending you here. If you mess this up for me –" Hermione started to say but Draco cut her off.

"Mess what up, exactly? Did your precious Dumbledore even tell you what you had to do?" He questioned.

"Well – yes. Not specifically of course but I trust –"

"You trust that the vague instructions given to you will fix everything? Is that it?" Draco shot back at her. Hermione didn't say anything for a few seconds. He couldn't possibly understand, not in her eyes. She had so many questions about why Dumbledore would send someone who didn't even seem to believe in the cause that she was fighting for.

"The bottom line is that I trust Dumbledore and I have something worth fighting for. I don't want you to mess up my opportunity to change the future."

"And you don't think I want to change it either?"

"You're a death eater! Things were going swimmingly for your side, why would you want to change it?" A few different reasons floated through Hermione's head, each one ridiculous as the next. This whole situation reminded her of Harry and how he was the first one to realize that Draco was a death eater.

"Do you actually believe I had a choice in becoming a death eater?"

"There is always a choice, Malfoy."

"There was a choice and maybe I chose wrong but it was better than the alternative offered to me. My family is everything to me and I did what had to be done. And you'll do well to remember to stop calling me by my real surname lest someone over-hears."

Hermione walked over to the window and crossed her arms. She took a deep breath, knowing that she had to calm down and try to understand from his point of view. If they were rivals then the whole reason she was sent here might go astray and everything that Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron fought for would be lost. She had to trust that Dumbledore made the right decision in sending both herself and Draco here. She took another breath to calm down and then said, "Alright. We just have to figure out what we're going to do. What did Dumbledore tell you when he sent you here?"

"I was told not to reveal that, except that he did want me to give you this note. I don't understand what the old man thinks half the time so don't ask me why he didn't just give it to you in the first place," Draco said while taking a letter out of his pocket and passing it over to Hermione. She took the letter and set it down on her bed, feeling a little impatient to get him to leave so that she could open it up and read it by herself without interruptions.

"We have to trust that Dumbledore knows what he – or we are doing. He always liked people to figure some things out for themselves and I admired him for it. For now, I propose we maintain civil towards each other, especially with the fact that we are supposed to be family friends for many years now, Draco," she said, tasting his first name on her lips. It sounded weird and she didn't particularly like it but they had to keep up pretenses.

"Agreed, _Hermione._ I'll see you tomorrow then," he replied before opening the door and leaving the area, most likely heading down to the Slytherin common rooms. Hermione only hoped that he would ask for directions along the way to keep up pretenses, or perhaps a different Slytherin told him the password already. Either way, she didn't have a lot of faith in him to not mess up. She wanted everything to go perfectly but it seems that whenever she strives for perfect, something always goes wrong. She took the silence spell off her room and sat down on her bed. She took the letter and tore it open, reading as fast as her brain and eyes would allow her to.

_Ms. Granger,_

_I am aware that you have many questions and not nearly enough answers. All will be revealed in good time, at its own pace. This letter will be short but to the point. First, I will address your concerns (assuming you have them, which, I am almost certain you do) regarding Draco Malfoy, now known as Draco Mallory. Just like any other individual, he has his own reasons for accepting my proposal to come back in time. Try not to pester him for answers, as I am sure things will be revealed in due time. In the past you two might have shared some differences but you have both grown now and I am sure you two can set aside your differences to do what is right. He is here to work with you and help you, allow him to. That is all I will say on that subject for now. I am sure you have many questions regarding a Mister Tom Riddle and how what you are to do regarding that subject. I am assuming that you do not already know as my portrait probably did not have enough time to discuss details with you. I do not want you to kill him, or do anything that would go against your better judgment. I simply want you to befriend him. I am not asking you to become best friends with him, as I am sure you would strongly oppose that. However, I believe one of the reasons that Tom turned out the way he did was because he did not create any stable relationships in his childhood or youth. He did have acquaintances of course, but none who he made a stable connection with. However, I am only speculating on this and if you have this letter, it means that time travelling was the last resort. If he refuses to become friends with you, just try to keep an eye on him even if you only become acquaintances. Remember that there is always a choice and if you wish now to turn back, simply go talk to my present self and he shall make arrangements. I am trusting in you to make the right decision. Eventually, you will have to come back to the present time in order to keep the timeline flowing smoothly. Time travel is a messy thing, not to be taken lightly. _

_Remember, it is of great importance that you and Draco keep the fact that you are from the future a secret. Do not release any information about the future, not even to my past self. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Hermione lay back on her bed, processing everything that she just read in the letter that Dumbledore sent to her. It was a lot to take in but she had no doubts about her mission. Well, she perhaps had a few doubts but that wouldn't make her give up, she wasn't one to easily give up without a fight. She would do this for Harry, Ron and the countless others who died during the battle. She had great doubts that she could become friends with Tom Riddle but possibly acquaintances. With Draco assisting her in this task, it shouldn't be as difficult had she been alone. She had to admit she was glad for someone from her time to be here – she only wished it was someone who was her friend during that time. Then again, most of those people are dead. A few tears ran down her cheek and she whipped them away. She had to be strong for them.

She sat up and walked down to the common area and saw Tom Riddle lounging on a couch reading a book. She cleared her throat to get some attention but he did not look up. "Dumbledore wants us to hold a prefects meeting within the next few days," she said, waiting for him to acknowledge her. How anyone could actually like this person was beyond her.

"I am aware," he said while handing a letter to her that was addressed to both the head students. She took the letter and noticed that it was from Dumbledore, outlining the things that he had to discuss at the prefects meeting. "I have made the meeting for tomorrow night after dinner in this common room," Tom Riddle continued before retiring to his bedroom. She sat down on the couch he was at previously and sighed. As long as she was here, she would not fall behind on her head duties or her school work, no matter what.

* * *

**Author's Note: Should I continue on with this story or just throw it out and create a new one? What would you like to see happen? Answer in the reviews!  
August 29th, 2011**


	5. Chapter 5: Beneath You

**Author's Note: I re-read past chapters to catch me up on what happened and I have to say I had to shake my head at most of the things I wrote – and some of the spelling errors; however, I will continue writing because some people still track and review this story.**

* * *

_Previously:_ "_I am aware," he said while handing a letter to her that was addressed to both the head students. She took the letter and noticed that it was from Dumbledore, outlining the things that he had to discuss at the prefects meeting. "I have made the meeting for tomorrow night after dinner in this common room," Tom Riddle continued before retiring to his bedroom. She sat down on the couch he was at previously and sighed. As long as she was here, she would not fall behind on her head duties or her school work, no matter what._

It was now the next night and both the head students and the prefects were gathered in the lounge of the head student's dormitories. They had just scheduled patrolling for each prefect and head student in order to make sure other students were following the rules and not out after hours. The next on their agenda was the first school dance – surprise, surprise.

"How about we have a dance where the theme is Muggles? Every student dresses up as a famous Muggle like Abraham Lincoln," suggested the female Hufflepuff student.

"No," Tom said. This continued on for quite some time. Everyone seemed to have objects to other people's ideas except their own. After a while, a Ravenclaw prefect offered up another suggestion.

"Well, how about we just have a generic Halloween party? People can dress up in costumes and enjoy themselves."

"That seems acceptable; however, I think this party should be restricted to year five and up. We can throw a different part for the younger ones or just not at all," the female prefect Slytherin offered.

"We shouldn't exclude anyone from the party and I think we can all agree it will be more convenient to host only one party instead of two separate ones," Hermione said. She did not want to plan two parties – especially with all the other duties she had. She didn't care much for parties anyways so all she had to do was go and patrol it for an hour or so and one day of doing that was enough for her. A couple other prefects agreed and then it was final – they would host one Halloween party for all the students in October. They sub-divided the group into committees – those that would deal with food, music, decorations and invitations. The Ravenclaw prefects would deal with the decorations, the Hufflepuff prefects would deal with the food, the Gryffindor prefects would deal with the decorations, and the Slytherins with the food.

Once all the prefects left, Hermione brought out her History of Magic textbook and notebooks and started to write an essay that she was assigned. She watched as Tom retreated to his room. She had no clue how she was going to go about befriending him. He didn't seem to have many interests and wasn't exactly the talkative type. Besides, knowing what he was going to grow up to become – it would be difficult for her to try and treat him like someone new. She was glad that tomorrow was Saturday so that she would be able to stay up late writing all of her homework assignments. She was about two pages in when a knocking came at the entrance. She got up and opened it up and saw her two female friends from Arithmancy there.

"What are you guys doing here – and why are you in your pajamas?" Hermione inquired.

"Simple. We're having a sleep-over in your dorm and then tomorrow we shall go outside and play some Quidditch to get ready for try-outs," said Claudia. Claudia had short brown hair and light green eyes. The girl standing beside her was Susan – a girl with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. They were both in Hufflepuff and were both very nice to Hermione in Arithmancy; however, she did not consider them close enough friends to have a sleep-over like this with right away. It was a little peculiar but then she thought back to Luna Lovegood and how friendly she was like these two girls.

"That sounds really nice but I don't think you two are allowed to -," Hermione started but the girls pushed past her and threw their bags by the couches in the room.

"Hermione, don't be silly. You are new here and need to create some friends. Well. Here's your chance," Claudia said. Hermione looked up to Tom's door and saw it was closed. Some friends would not hurt, but she still wasn't sure if this was allowed; however, it did not seem like she was going to convince them to leave anytime soon. She made a deal with them that they could stay as long as they were quiet for the night so that they did not disturb Tom. The whole night consisted of Hermione sitting there working on her essay and the two girls chatting away about the latest gossip. Eventually, they all fell asleep (Claudia and Susan on the couches and Hermione on the floor by the table after finishing her essay).

Hermione was startled awake unexpectedly by two very loud and annoying singing voices. She opened her eyes groggily and saw Claudia and Susan on the couches singing at the top of their lungs.

"You guys what did I say about being quiet," Hermione said while she stood up and started to clean her things off of the table. Claudia and Susan simply shrugged but thankfully stopped singing.

"So Hermione – Claudia and I had a really good idea of what to do today. We have decided we three shall go to this perfect little place in Hogsmeade called Shaery's. It's this cute little place that you can go to through an alley. We think you would have lots of fun there," Susan said.

"And why's that?" Hermione asked.

"Because only people who are too dull to find a better way of spending their time go there," a male voice spoke out. "I would request that next time I do not get a morning wake-up call from two people singing horribly and almost akin to a drowned rat," Tom stated as he walked past them and left the area.

Hermione shook her head and agreed to meet Claudia and Susan around four to go into Hogsmeade. She assumed that if the place did not meet Tom's standards then it must be a very nice place full of nice people – quite the opposite of him.

Hermione went to get dressed and then walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. Claudia and Susan weren't her usual cup of company but they both had a way of being very persistent. The more she thought about it though, the less she wanted to go to Hogsmeade today. She was just going to confront them and tell them that she has too much homework and simply has to stay in the library today. Before she entered the Great Hall, coincidentally, she ran into Susan.

"Oh, Susan, do you have a minute?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure Hermione what's up?" Susan questioned back.

"I'm not going to be able to go to Hogsmeade with you two."

"Why? And don't give me some hogsworth about studying or anything like that. It will be fun, I promise you."

"It's not that it's just-" Hermione tried to think of an excuse other than the one she had planned, one that could not be worked around but she just was stumped. Then she saw someone she knew round the corner and had a spontaneous idea. "I forgot that I had already promised Draco that I would go with him tonight. Isn't that right Draco?" She directed at him, pushing his arm slightly so that he would stop walking and join their conversation.

"Isn't what right, Hermione?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"That I promised you I would be available to go to Hogsmeade with you this afternoon," Hermione replied. Draco looked a bit uncertain and looked between her and Susan but then just replied with,

"Yes, of course. Don't even try weaseling out of this either. I will see you later at the entrance around two," he said as he strutted away. Susan made some comment about having to reschedule for another weekend and wiggled her eyebrows as if suggesting something, but Hermione just brushed it off – glad that she got out of that. She did not have any intention of going to Hogsmeade with anyone today – she would simply tell Draco the situation later and then go study in the library. Draco. The name sounded odd in her thoughts when it wasn't associated with distain. She still did not fully trust him, but she had to constantly remind herself that she did trust Dumbledore and Dumbledore sent him here.

LATER: It was now around two thirty and Hermione was in the Head's lounge finishing up some homework. Tom had recently joined her but they had yet to exchange any words, they were both silently working away at the table.

"What was your school like?" Tom suddenly intervened.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione replied back distractedly.

"Your school – the all-girls one – which I have yet to find out the name of," he retorted.

"Oh, so you were trying to find out information about me?"

"I was just curious and curiously enough you seem to avoid the question."

"Well maybe that's because I am busy working and did not come to this table to socialize."

"But last night it was all right to socialize here with your two little friends. Speaking of, shouldn't you be getting ready to go out with them?"

"No, I told them I had too much homework to do," Hermione replied as she skimmed one of her textbooks for a piece of information she needed in her homework. A few minutes went by in silence again. Hermione kept thinking of leaving but she didn't want him to assume she was leaving because of him – except that was the reason.

"They're beneath you anyways," Tom said suddenly after another few minutes of silence. Hermione turned and looked at him weirdly and was about to defend them and question what he meant when she heard a loud knocking at the door.

A male voice sounded through the door shouting, "Hermione, open up!" She knew that voice anywhere and sighed. She had meant to tell Draco that she wasn't actually going out tonight but she just never saw him and it slipped her mind. She stood up and opened the door to allow him in. She explained that they did not have to go to Hogsmeade together – she just made it up to evade her friends and work instead.

"Well, that's too bad because I will not be used like that. We are going to Hogsmeade whether you like it or not," Draco responded.

"Listen –" Hermione started.

"No excuses Hermione. Tom would you care to join us?" Draco asked. Hermione looked sharply at him, wondering what he was playing at. Then she mentally slapped herself. Here she was worrying about homework and writing essays when her true purpose for being in this time was to befriend Tom Riddle or whatever Dumbledore wanted her to do. Every time she thought too much about it she just got more confused but she trusted the man. Harry trusted Dumbledore – and she shall trust him too like she always has.

"As long as you refer to me as Riddle from now on, Mallory, I believe I will," Tom replied as he closed his notebooks and walked over to them. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Hermione felt it a bit odd at his eagerness to go with them. He didn't seem to be the going to Hogsmeade sort, but here he was joining Hermione and Draco.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones to make up for lost time. I'm not feeling extremely motivated for this fanfiction so _please,_ if you want me to continue this review this chapter. Also feel free to provide some suggestions about what you would like to see happen in the future or perhaps in Hogsmeade and I might incorporate it somehow. **


End file.
